canadian_basketball_associationfandomcom-20200213-history
Canadian Basketball Association (CBA) Wiki
Canadian Basketball Association (CBL) The Canadian Basketball Association '('CBA) is a professional men's basketball league in Canada. The league is composed of 10 teams competing to win the Canadian Cup. The CBL is the highest tiered league in Canada. The CBL was founded in 2020 and is set to begin play in 2021. History The CEBL was first announced in January 2020. Canada's Minister of Canadian Heritage Steven Guilbeault had been dissatisfied with Canada Basketball. He said they have not done much to promote Canada through the sport of basketball. There are the CEBL and NBL but the level of play and competitiveness just does not match up to that of the NBA. On top of that, there are too few teams and the leagues don't showcase other smaller Canadian markets. Guilbeault decided the only thing to do would be to create a better league that would rival the NBA. The original 10 teams were created in February 2020, with some CEBL and NBL teams joining the league along with newly-created franchises in Victoria, Quebec City, Iqaluit, Winnipeg, Regina, and Moncton. Guilbeault stated that the CBA would emphasize offering a "super competitive basketball game showcasing multiple Canadian cities". To do this, Guilbeault decided to take a European approach of having a tiered system. The CBA would have 3 tiers. The top tier would consist of 10 teams as well as the second tier. However, the third tier would have 4 divisions, with 5 teams in each division. Each division was designated to a region of Canada; Atlantic, Central, Prairie, and West Coast. "This way we can showcase multiple Canadian cities and create a very competitive league". Teams Format During the season, which runs from August to May, each club plays each of the other teams twice; once at home and once away. In the first half of the season, each team plays once against each league opponent. In the second half of the season, the teams play in exactly the same order that they did in the first half of the season, the only difference being that home and away situations are switched. Teams are awarded three points for a win, one point for a draw and no points for a loss. The top team of the first tier is crowned Canadian Cup Champions. The teams with the worst two records in tier 1 get relegated to tier 2 and the top two teams of tier 2 get promoted to tier 1. However, the thirst worst team in tier 1 and third best team in tier 2 play a head-to-head game to see who will play the following season in tier 1. The bottom three teams in tier 2 get relegated to the third tier in their respective divisions. The best team in each division in tier 3 will play in a tournament. The 1st to third place winners of the tournament get promoted into the tier 2. Players The CBA's main focus is to create a competitive league. However, one of the league's secondary focus is to develop Canadian talent in basketball. At least 5 players of each team's roster must be Canadian players. Guilbeault implicated that there would be a salary cap but that "more than 50%" of its players would be paid as much per-game, if not more, than players in the NBA. During each off-season, there will be an entry draft for players who are eligible and wish to join the league. These are typically college basketball players, but international players are also eligible to be drafted. the draft consists of 5 rounds. the draft order is determined by teams ranking at the end of the previous season; starting from the worst-ranked team in tier 3 to the best-ranked team in tier 1. To be eligible for the draft, players must be at least 19 years of age. Broadcasting On February 12th, 2020, the CEBL announced that CBC Sports would stream all games of the CBA season on its digital platforms. It subsequently announced in March 2019 that CBC Sports had agreed to a three-year deal, which will also see eight games (seven regular-season games and the championship game) per-season aired on CBC Television. Category:Browse